


Another Soulmate AU (Inside the Head Because The Author Is Also Slightly Going Nuts)

by TheDrift



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Damian Wayne Has a Heart, F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has Realizations, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Damian Wayne, dont judge me, i was sad so i made this, it took me three tries to upload this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrift/pseuds/TheDrift
Summary: SOULMATE AU IT'LL ALL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NOTES I THINK SORRYalso hi E!!!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Another Soulmate AU (Inside the Head Because The Author Is Also Slightly Going Nuts)

_You might think I'm crazy, the way I've been_ _cravin'..._

Damian sighed, trying to refrain from slamming his head several times into the desk he was seated at. The song had been on repeat with one other song for about 57 hours now. He didn't even get a break when he slept, it just kept playing on repeat. He glanced up at the clock in his classroom. Fifteen more minutes, then he could go home and blast his headphones and hopefully drown out...

He glanced at his wrist. What was the song called? 

_ 34+35- Ariana Grande. _

Good Lord.

His soulmate had no taste in music, often choosing the boorish french pop music or American pop music rather than the classics.

The tune abruptly changed from  _ 34+35  _ to some  _ Miraculous Lady  _ by Jagged Stone. He was so caught up in the change that he barely noticed when the bell rang. 

Yes, he was in the top 20% of the world that had a soulmate (most of his family was, save Cain and Brown).

No, he wasn't going to tell his family.

Yes, this is a healthy way to deal with the adorably sickening voice that has been in his head for the past sixteen years.

Damian enjoyed her, he could tell from the voice that came to join the choruses every so often, but he wished that for  _ five seconds _ she'd get some rest and acquired some self-care.

Somewhere deep inside of him, he knew she wasn't drinking enough water and surviving only off of energy drinks and chocolate.

How obscene.

******

"Dami! Dami! Dami, Dami, Dami," His name was being chanted faster and louder as he heard Grayson appear. Damian hissed at his bedroom door and tucked his head deeper under his covers. His soulmate had already passed out from exhaustion and was allowing Damian to play  _ soothing  _ music, not some woman singing profanities. 

His door was kicked in by none other than Richard Grayson. He didn't need this right now.

"Plead your case then leave, you animal," He snapped, not moving from his spot under the covers.  _ Warm, nice, soft covers. _

He sent those feelings to his soulmate, hoping that she received them while she slept. She often sent feelings back. 

The feeling of warm sunshine touching skin, blankets that were still warm after coming out of a dryer, and so on. In return, he sent feelings of how he felt when Father complimented him, or when he congratulated himself for staying out of an argument with Drake (no matter how much his words may sting, he had gotten better at not biting off Drakes head right away.

"Dami! Guess what?" Ah, the feeling of suddenly being crushed by your older brother whilst you were under the blankets perfectly happy without the hulking mass upon you.

Damian spared his soulmate and kept that feeling to himself.

"If I say what will it make you go away sooner?" Damian sat up, shoving his brother off of him and down to the ground, where Grayson pouted up at him. 

"Patrol? Tonight? You, me, and the moonlight?" Dick waggled his eyebrows.

Damian threw his hardcover book of  _ War and Peace _ at him. "Yes, now leave. I am meditating." Dick backflipped out of the room, closing the door on the way out like a good brother. 

******

It was a week after the  _ 34+35  _ and  _ Miraculous Lady _ song marathon when Damian finally slipped up.

Her taste in music had changed from the current media music to the earlier/later 2000s. 

So there he was, in the kitchen, washing the dishes (Alfred was out doing groceries and Damian wanted cookies that night) when he had  _ done the slipping up _ .

He had sung in tune with his soulmate.

After  _ sixteen frigging years, _ he slipped up. 

It started off slowly. The girl,  _ Bug _ , he decided to call her, had played the song in their head often enough that he knew it, but not enough for him to get sick of it.

" _ A foxtrot above my head, a sock hop beneath my bed,"  _ He sang with his soulmate. He chuckled when he felt her excitement. This was the first time he had joined in on him singing. 

Ever.

He finished off the song with her, his deep voice clashing well with her angelic one. 

Damian sent over the feeling of the running water against his calloused hands, and she sent back her pin-pricked hands.

He smiled.

******

It became routine for them, the two strangers, to trade feelings and songs. Damian was wary of Bug at first, which was odd, because they had known each other for all of their lives, but it only seemed that they were really starting to  _ know each other.  _

He caught her uneasiness at times and soothed her with what they both agreed on.

Lofi Hip-hop.

It was intriguing enough for Damian while calming enough for Bug. Whenever they sense the other was having a hard time sleeping or just being alive, they'd send over calming feelings and soothing soundtracks.

It was nice, Damian thought as he swooped down from a rooftop with Red Hood (Some team up or something, Damian wasn't paying that much attention as he should've  ~~_ mother wasn't here mother wasn't here mother wasn't here _ ~~ _ )  _

He normally kept a good three-quarter of his attention on his night work and the other quarter enjoying his background music.

" _ Oui, oui, bitch _ ," he heard a voice down below that sounded familiar. But he could not place it for the life of him. " _ Give me my backpack back before I break your kneecaps _ ." It was a heavily accented voice and it sounded so familiar that Damian just had to drop down, ignoring Hood's protests.

A small beauty greeted him.

And then a kick to the shin.

**Author's Note:**

> so they can transfer feelings to one another but that doesn't mean they're getting rid of them and they can also sense when someone is in tune with them and they can also weirdly sense other things about the other person that they don't know how they know and yeah it took me three tries to upload this


End file.
